Of the stars
by Mike9
Summary: Louise sought a great familiar, now that she has one it just won't follow orders. The Eldar do not take orders from Mon-keigh.
1. Chapter 1

_So yes this is another of these type of stories sparked by Mardork Gunna, I read the story and liked the idea, read a bit more of Zero and got to thinking. Necrons, rather boring lot._

_So I've got an idea and run with that. _

_Disclaimer: all characters and I.P belonging to Games Workshop and the Familiar of Zero series are owned by their copyright owners. This is a fan work and is to be considered as such._

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

><p>The battle raged, like a perfect storm the large guns of the Mon-keigh silenced with a final thunderous clap. It would not be long before the sword wind finished the last of the defilers. Fair warning had been given to the servants of the one they called a god, what did they know of gods. Snapping an arm around at lightning speed a quick burst from the wrist mounted weapon tore through the lone survivor of a fruitless charge, letting the creature join the others where they belonged.<p>

Mud, soaked with the blood of the invaders covered the battlefield. The shattered remains of the defences scatter amongst the burning remnants of the city as smoke blackened the sky. What was once the hub of a new colony lay in ruins, bodies lining the path to the last strongholds of resistance, where vermin of all ages had been put death. Their orders were clear, nothing from the invaders was to remain on the world; if they were not going to listen to reason then they would face the wroth of the swordwind.

A new bombing run passed overhead, with all resistance to the Eldars air supremacy destroyed, fighters and bombers were keeping the insects off the streets and destroying any building where they had gathered in large numbers. Kaela Mensha Khaine had blessed them this day, no relief was going to drop from the skies, and no pleas for assistance would be answered.

Another building marked out by the Outcasts who supervised and scouted for the nests of the bugs. Cutting through the wall grenades went flying, a quick spray and fall back, the team knew what it was doing as the Banshees charged into the breach, two panicked Mon-keigh dove through the window to avoid the touch of death only to be picked off by the storm of blades. The perimeter the Dire Avengers had around the building was absolute; nothing would escape the building while the Banshees would make sure nothing lived inside. A screaming body flew out the second story window only to be picked off by one of the Outcasts, the body of the woman hitting the road with a wet smack. As blood soaked into the grime and dust that covered the road a shrill cry came from the body over the sound of the slaughter inside. Tossing a grenade to the body with pinpoint accuracy the lightning blue blast silenced the cry for help.

All clear came the order from inside this final building as the deliverer of fate flew overhead, the Outcasts had found one of the filths guard squads tightly fortified in the remains of one of the larger buildings. Spotting two of the heavy weapons teams entrenched in the building sealed their fate. No Eldar would be sacrificed to assault a fortress, better to bring the fortress down around them. Under the rain of missiles nothing escaped as the rust rose from the building not three streets over. A deep thump shook the ground, the core of the building had disappeared, several more made sure no basement survived, the sundered veil made sure there was no escape as the building collapsed. If everyone had done their job, all but the centre of the city was theirs. A voice in the wind spoke, the outer city was theirs.

Called by the wisdom of a Warlock the team moved on, standing on the central wall of the city the remains of the cancer they had just cleared stood on fire, the weavers of ruin were systematically cleansing the ground of filth. Inside the wall the last of the resistance, no action would be taken yet, making sure no one escaped was the only goal. The Seers just needed some time.

Slow, everything had to be slow. The xenos killed anything that moved fast, James had moved too fast thinking he could get into the building that faced the siege wall. Now James was missing half his body and had left him alone. The Commissar was right, bitch was always right. Only the God Emperor himself could save them now, but by the Emperor they would not let this be painless for the capricious xenos. The goal was simple, each team was to find a commander. Poncy bastards would be done up with flags and tassels and feathers. That's what he spotted, bastard was in blue and white surrounded by others in blue and white. The xeno in green dressed for a farewell ball was talking to the fancy one, without James he had to make a choice. Both of the stupid creatures looked too posh. Bet the governor's wife didn't have cloths as ridicules as the two of them.

This would be his final statement, the one in green took off, the other blue and whites spread out along the wall. Knowing he was going to die had a surprisingly calming effect, his shooting had not been better since the siege began. Wasn't sure if he'd killed the xenos but defiantly hit each one, probably wounded each of them as well. The long-las rested calmly, he thanked the emperor for the protection he had been given and prayed that his sacrifice would be matched by that of the xeno. Patience was the key with these xenos, they moved a lot. Back and forth, back and forth along the line it moved. As the xeno came to rest for a moment he took the shot, the sharp crack giving away his position. A smile crossing his weathered and beaten face as the xeno fell back. He could feel the eyes of the enemy upon him but he didn't care, he had done his job and served the emperor well.

Strange, never seen one fall through a warp gate like that. He thought as xeno weapons showered his position, feeling his lungs explode he prayed his service to the Emperor was enough content in the knowledge he had done his duty.

* * *

><p>They were confused, a strange state for an Eldar to be in. He had tried to find the solution but this void did not make sense, too calm for the warp, nothing like the webway and since they were not dead, odd. Bleeding out wasn't helping her train of thought.<p>

Today the academy was buzzing with excitement, today was the springtime familiar summoning and most of the talk for the second year students was about what their familiar was going to be. While students discussed their possible familiars, simple creatures such like cats and owls were the accepted norm, hopes and dreams of dragons and griffins abound. Then there was the other topic of conversation, a short pink haired student with the confidence inspiring track record of zero successful spells.

"My name is Louise Framcoise Le Blance De La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elements of power, head my summoning... and bring forth... my familiar!" A thunder clap rocked the assembled students, a bright flash and choking dust cloud obscured the summoning area.

As the dust cleared an unusual sight greeted the students. A tall suite of armour, rich in blue and white, sword in hand and adorned with beautiful trappings of cloth and jewels. Each piece of the armour gilded in strange runes, beautiful tapestry runes covered the cloth that hung between its legs. Upon the white helm backed with a mane of red hair a rune of a heart in what looked to be a cup dominated its forehead, the same mark carefully stitched into the green standard that rose from its backpack.

Louise was proud; she had summoned a great familiar. Someone started laughing while others gasped. "You've killed your familiar." Someone called. Snapping her head to the crowd to glare at whoever yelled at her the content of the statement sunk in. Looking at her familiar as it lay on the grass, blood seeping out of a chest wound into the grass she panicked.

"Mister Colbert! What do I do? What do I do?" Louise screamed as she ran to the teacher who was as stunned as she was.

A shrill scream brought them to. Mon-keigh surrounded him, strange emanations came from the creatures, they were in no shape to confront the creatures and capture was not an option. She had to return to the craft world if they were to pass his knowledge onto the next one who chose the path. Struggling against the grievous wound they struggled to her feet, the filth were right to be afraid, if they were whole he would kill them all. Backing away, sword on guard they struggled to move away from the vermin.

Watching in stunned silence as the strange golem or armoured person stood up, the hole through its chest became apparent, strange red crystals seemed to be growing from the wound as it stumbled away from the gathered students. "Louise, you must complete the ritual. Once the summoning ritual is complete we can help your familiar" Mister Colbert said quietly as the creature taller than himself edged away.

"Yes sir" Louise replied, cautiously approaching her familiar as it struggled to hold its sword straight. With each step forward the creatures step seemed to become more unsteady until Louise stood just out of reach of its sword. The creature stumbled, falling onto its back and seeming to lose what strength it had Louise took the opportunity that had presented itself before her familiar died on her. Kneeling above the creatures chest and keeping clear of the wound she recited the spell as she lifted its head. "Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Kissing the forehead below the jewel imbedded in the helm the spell was complete; a white burning light engraved the contract onto the left hand to seal the spell. Standing and turning to her teacher Louise pleaded for help. Mister Colbert was already next to her, a flick of his wand lifting the large creature and taking it to the infirmary.

She awoke in a bed, their sword missing, though he was alive. A broken patch of the armour let the sheet touch her skin as they breathed easily. Whoever these Mon-keigh were they were not members of the Imperium of the false god. Searching around he saw the simple nature of the room, the short pink haired child from before sleeping at a table upon which their sword rested. Quietly climbing out of bed she gracefully crossed the floor quietly to where the child rested, clutching at the sword as she rested upon it. Perhaps they should thank the creature for saving their life, but that would inhibit his duty. Carefully retrieving their sword she crossed to the door. Sparing this place the fury of Kaela Mensha Khaine was to be their thanks. As he opened the door one of the things from before stood before them, surprised and glad.

"Oh. You're awake." Mister Colbert caught himself calling out. The professor of the academy found himself looking up to the tall creature, including the helm standing at least eight foot. Taking a moment to focus on the creature through his spectacles he could see the exceptional detail that was carved into the armour. Not less than a day ago he had carried the strangely light thing before him to the infirmary, now standing before him the creature was much more intimidating. The mask that covered its head looking down to him, the creature barely fitted under the door frame and the banner just scraped the roof. "Feeling better I see."

"My health is satisfactory." The creature spoke in a strange monotone, carefully stating each word with a stunning singing voice. It appeared unnerved that it understood and was able to reply to the professor. "You are the one that we have to thank for my recovery?" it questioned as Louise slowly woke up, her fingers grasping at a sword no longer there.

"A water mage in the infirmary saved you. I just delivered you to them." Mister Colbert replied as Louise moved up behind her familiar. His cheery grin lost on the awe struck child.

"Pass along to them our thanks. I must be leaving this place." The creature stated, the hole in the armour looked to be smaller than before the teacher noted, examining the wound with this brown eyes that match his thinned hair.

Shocked at the statement from her familiar Louise burst out, "You can't leave. You're my familiar." Her rage palpable as she glared at the creature.

Turning to face Louise she finally realised the full height of the creature she had summoned, it towered over her, she barely stood above its waist. But that didn't matter, it was her familiar and it would not just disappear on her.

"Never shall we be owned by another." It replied coldly. "The Eldar have lost too much to be bound to the service of a Mon-keigh." The absolute nature of the statement combined with the eerie monotone and disgust attached to the last word left no room for debate.

"You must understand the nature of our system." Taking the creatures left hand and showing it the makings Mister Colbert continued "You have been chosen to be the familiar of Miss Valliere. This mark sealed the pact. You have been chosen to be her guardian and helper. That is the role of the familiar." Taking the opportunity to study the runes that were etched onto the glove as the creature contemplated what it had been told.

"And if I refuse?" The familiar asked, listening carefully to the world, something, someone was calling out.

"You would not have been chosen to be Miss Vallieres familiar. You were chosen for a reason." Mr Colbert replied as the familiar looked out the window, seemingly lost in its own world.

_Fellow._ The wind called. This place was all wrong, the presence of the warp was not oppressing upon them and children undertook psychic powers with no mental discipline if this child was a psycher. The world required investigation she concluded. They would require time to understand the nature of the world and the male creature looked to be able to help him. "We will act as your familiar until the contract is concluded."

Both the new master and teacher breathed a sigh of relief. "Miss Valliere, class will be starting soon, you should prepare yourself as breakfast will be served shortly." Mister Colbert said having decided to investigate the rune on the creatures' hand.

"Yes sir." Louise replied, squeezing between the door and her familiar allowing her to close the door. "What am I doing to do with you?" Louise muttered to herself. She had a fantastic looking familiar, a strange armoured creature in a beautiful shell of armour.

"I require sustenance, though our wounds are healed, my body has expended much energy." The familiar stated.

"Ah huh," Louise brushed off, taking a seat on the bed and looking at her familiar, her night gown creeping up her thigh as she shifted on the bed. "Do you have a name?" She asked, realising she hadn't had the chance to get to know her familiar since she summoned it.

Her familiar adjusted itself subtly as it looked at her through the reflective black vision slits. Bowing its head it began. "We are Etenu. Child of Beil-Tan, servant of the Court of the Young Prince in the sword wind, destined to be reborn and regain what has been lost. Exarch of the first Pheonix Lord Asuramen, teacher of the paths, student of the Bloody Handed God, Kaela Mensha Khaine."

The grand title washed over Louise as she watched the theatrical presentation. The titles reminded her of the nobility she was a part of. How had she summoned a noble crossed her mind but she dismissed the thought. Impossible, her familiar couldn't possibly be from a noble house. "Um," Quickly standing to interrupt her thoughts. "and I am Louise Framcoise Le Blance De La Valliere." She formally greeted her familiar, deciding against getting it to dress her. Eteau had almost abandoned her after they had saved its life. Looking at her familiar as it stood in before the closed door, armour beautifully shimmering as the gilded runes caught the morning light. The expressionless mask that was part of the helm gave her nothing to work from, she could not tell where its eyes tracked or whether it was laughing at her. "Can you take that helm off please?" Louise asked as she buttoned up her shirt. They had been unable to find a release for the armour when her familiar was being healed.

A light click resonated through the silent room, the shuffling of removing armour as the helm came off. Louise screamed.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think, please let me know if I should release the rest of what I've written so far.<em>

_Thanks and hope you enjoyed_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back and thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter._

_In regards, Nim Maj, yes Necrons are boring as character. This is coming from a Necron Player. The only ones I though would be interesting were a Lord, already done. Or a Paraiah, and there were so many levels of weird that would bring up, especially trying to characterise a creature that used to be human, was hated and shunned by everyone around them yet managed to survive, captured and transformed by the Necrons into a brutal killing machine without a soul. Hope you understand my perspective. _

_On with the show. _

_Disclaimer: all characters and I.P belonging to Games Workshop and the Familiar of Zero series are owned by their copyright owners. This is a fan work and is to be considered as such. _

_Enjoy _

* * *

><p>Carrying the half dressed child in one arm and helm in the other Etenu walked along the corridor. She was looking for the teacher Mister Colbert and noted that many of the students were giving them a wide birth. The tower he walked through was strange, a monolithic structure built with high precision despite no significant level of technology apparent, and though the creatures were not as tall as them the hallway accommodated her. A river of blood would do them no good without a way home.<p>

"Well aren't you different." A red haired human stated, her shorter blue haired friend remained quiet but was carefully examining the familiar before them over her small oval reading glasses. Each opposed the other, long red hair, red eyes, taller and more physically developed girl contrasting with the short cropped hair and blue eyes that framed the delicate girl. "What happened to Louise?"

"She asked myself to remove our helm, screamed and passed out. I believe she bumped her head when she collapsed." Etenu said, noting that the red haired one had moved closer and adjusted her posture to emphasise her assets, as an Imperial soldier would say. "We are unsure of what the procedure is to assist the child so I am looking for Mister Colbert. Our hope is he will be able to revive Miss Valliere."

A short delicate giggle came from red head as her friend returned to her book. "Don't worry about Louise, she'll come around soon enough." On queue Louise woke up, resting against the chest plate of her familiar as she was cradled on one of his arms. Panicked she pushed away, falling into Kirche, her more mature classmate.

"Careful Louise, you'll hurt yourself like that." Kirche said, allowing Louise to stand in her one stocking and bare feet. Stepping away from Louise she understood the shock, the pale skin highlighted the sharp features of Etenus face. Light green eyes matched the fading green hair that hung freely just below his shoulder plates.

"You're an elf?" Louise accused, pointing at the elf, unsure what else to do with her current predicament.

"Many Mon-keigh refer to my species as Eldar." Etenu replied, not knowing what to do with the pointing child.

"Louise, it's rude to point. Do excuse Louise, she can be so temperamental at times." Kirche dismissed. "It's such a shame. But please, join us for breakfast as Louise gets changed." Taking Etenus arm and walking away with him leaving an irate Louise standing in the corridor half dressed as her familiar was whisked away.

* * *

><p>A tempest storm crashed into the breakfast hall disguised as a young girl. Fellow students parted ways and fled the hall as servants hurried to avoid the ire of the young one. Her targets sitting at a table, engrossed in conversation, oblivious to the quickly emptying hall that surrounded them.<p>

The power surge sparked action, left hand wrapping around Kirche and lifting her out of her seat while their right provided support as he leapt across the table to where the one called Tabitha sat, collecting the quiet girl as they pulled the two girls to the floor. Shielding the pair as an explosion rocked the hall from where she had been sitting, dust would provide cover for them as they stood scanning the area, storm of blades ready as he drew their sword.

Louise stood stunned, questioning what she had seen happen. Her familiar had just dodged her spell. Her mind raced through the possibilities but none made any sense. Spotting him through the clearing smoke she stalked forward. "What were you thinking leaving me standing in the middle of the hall like that?" She screamed as her familiar lowered its sword.

"Your health had recovered, my assistance was no longer required." The damage to the hall looked as though a mortar had landed amongst the tables. The child was powerful if undisciplined.

"You're my familiar. You're supposed to stay with me." Louise raged from across the table as Kirche and Tabitha rose from where they had been sheltered. "Not go running off with these two."

The child raged before them, each nuance of motion with the language she used spoke of more than just anger. Fear and insecurity tore at the child from within. Praise to the dead pantheon, and the survivors of the fall, that the warp had not overtaken this child. "I will continue to serve you as the contract entails." Etenu stated, "But our service to you is not absolute." His interjection had done little to plicate the young one.

"What do you mean not absolute. I am a Noble, you are a commoner and my familiar. You will do as I say." Louise screamed, having climbed onto the table to look down on her familiar as Kriche and Tabitha quietly left, leaving Etenu and Louise alone in the hall.

"We are neither your servant, nor a commoner. I am Etenu, child of Beil-Tan and Exarch of the first Pheonix Lord Asuramen. We will seek to accommodate your requests, but as your guardian and assistant I suggest you consider your education." Etenu stated in the strangely beautiful monotone they spoke with, lifting the child off the table with ease as she struggled to remain in control of the situation.

Louise resented the way her familiar was treating her like a child. He was her familiar, he wasn't supposed to treat her like this. "I need to eat breakfast first." She said calmly, finding the closest undamaged part of the table and sitting down. She watched as her familiar collected the helm he wore and gracefully walked to the servants' door at an unnatural pace. Sitting alone in the hall she pouted and slumped over the table. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>The class was buzzing with whisper and chatter as Louise took her seat, she could hear what they were all talking about. Her familiar, the strange elf, his pale skin and sharp features giving him a porcelain face and strange charm, she'd even overheard handsome mentioned by several of the girls and it was getting annoying when the Professor Chevreuse entered, the stout woman dressed in purple with a witches hat quickly brought the class to order. Her momentary pause before she started the class focused on the tall man dressed in blue and white standing next to Louise.<p>

What little Etenu cared to listen to was rudimentary magic as the mon-keigh called it, what species failed to understand the warp. Even the pests of the Imperium understood the terrifying entity that was the warp, was not to be played with. So strange that these ones hadn't learned the terrifying power that the warp contained, such trifling would destroy them. As Louise rose at the teachers behest to speak of transmutation she considered that it might be possible that the strange calm the placated their souls was because the warp as he knew it was wrong here. That the training of such temperamental children in the nature of the warp was only possible if this world was different. They considered questions they would need answered by the voice on the wind. Other answers would need to be found, knowledge gained for the battle ahead as she carefully watched the transmutation of a rock into brass.

Louise was going to prove them all wrong, she would cast this spell successfully. Ignoring Kriche she stood before the class that was slowly hiding behind their desks, her familiar seemingly oblivious to the class as he stood beside her desk. "Grant me the power to control this object and alter form and substance. Earth!" Louise finished. The rock fizzed with magic.

"Are you all right." Krichi asked seductively lying atop the armoured chest of Etenu. His arms had wrapped around her as she flew through the air to pull him behind cover. His face not betraying a single emotion through the placid mask that had not changed since she first looked upon it.

"We are alright." He replied as they raised herself and Krichi to their feet. "Although it would appear Miss Valliere requires some assistance." His calm and monotone words appearing to upset the young woman. "Are you alright, we would not like to upset you after your assistance." She considered the way Louise seemed to be recovering from the explosion a sign that the young child would be alright.

Brushing aside the concern for Louise, Krichi smiled. "I'm fine. You learn how to duck around Louise the Zero."

Listening to the jeers from the class as some of the students left they understood, zero successful spells cast had given the child the unfortunate title.

* * *

><p>Slowly leaving the ordered class room he had assisted the young mon-keigh reorder after the miscast spell, as the locals spoke of it, Etenu considered the child. "Without calming the mind and controlling the fluctuations of the soul, you will never walk the path of the seer." Her voice singing though the air in its placid tone.<p>

Turning sharply to face her following familiar she glared at it. "What do you know of magic. Just because you're an elf doesn't mean you're a noble." Louise snapped, looking up to the placid face as the green pennant flapped behind.

"You will not remove the title of zero from your name without first understanding yourself." Looking at the small pink haired thing they questioned the ability of the child to learn. "Not all who walk a path are destined to master it. Search within yourself and ask, is this the right path for you to follow?"

Louise was appalled, her familiar just told her to quit being a mage. What did he know; he knew nothing about being a noble, what it would mean if she was to become a commoner. Reaching out with her wand pointing at her familiar her voice hissed with anger. "You have not right. No right to question nobility." The anger snapped as she looked at her familiar, it didn't care. It's face hadn't changed from the moment it took it's helmet off.

The second explosion of the day rocked the academy as Miss Longueville left the office of Old Osmand, dismissed after Professor Colbert showed the old head master a book of runes.

* * *

><p>The child had wandered off leaving him alone with their thoughts. They didn't care about the other mon-keigh that passed looking at her strangely as they examined their equipment. Nothing broken though cleaning was required, the explosion while powerful had only sent him flying, not damaging them seriously. Strange she thought, such an outburst from a seer would have killed them. Another mon-keigh, this one approaching as he sat by the side of the path.<p>

"You are Miss Valliere's familiar aren't you? Is something the matter?" The dark haired girl asked. Her maids uniform hugging her shapely figure as she leant forward to examine the state of the armour the familiar was wearing with her blue eyes. Scorch marks but no real damage suggested he had recently discovered the young Miss Valliere's temper.

Looking up with their light green eyes to look over the girl she recognised the maids uniform. "I will require a cleaning cloth." They said, looking over his helmet for any damage they were satisfied that no damage was done.

She smiled as he cleaned the armour, normally it was the servants' job to do such tasks but he refused to let anyone else do the work. Sitting at the table as he worked, each piece that came off carefully placed on the table, examined and cleaned with the various cloths, brushes and polishes she had laid out. His pale body tightly strung with fine muscle that gave a strange quality to his body, strong yet almost malnourished. "What did you do to upset Miss Valliere?" Siesta asked as Etenu carefully examined the right upper leg armour. His tight blue singlet-shorts skin suit clinging to every curve as he worked, exposing the flawless pale skin.

"The young child disagreed with a suggestion I made. Such temperament is inexcusable." They replied, with the blemishes removed he moved on to the left armour.

The speed that he worked at had astounded her, not moments ago having picked up the stained piece, it was shining beautifully as with all the pieces of armour that had been cleaned. "You refer to the noble Miss Valliere as a child. You are very brave." She smiled, hoping to get a reply but it was not forthcoming. Her guest didn't appear to have any expression or tone apart from placid, as though expressing anything else was forbidden.

"Bravery is only for those who remember what it is to know fear. And the child is not noble. The use of 'magic' does not elevate one above others." They said, checking the left armour for imperfections.

"Amazing. You have a lot of courage Etenu. To stand up to nobles without bowing or flattering to them. I respect that." The momentary glance into the strangely deep green eyes of her guest sparked her on, that he took an interest flattered her. "Almost all mages are nobles. They have received the strictest education right. They're extremely proud of their abilities as mages and look down on us commoners that do not have such ability or status." Her voice dropped to a sombre tone as she missed the slightest upturn in Etenu's lips, the fragment of a smile graced his lips before disappearing behind the mask. "If nobles were to be angered... there would be nothing us commoners could do about it." She finished as her companion finished the last piece of his armour.

She pieced together the armour, communing as they came together again. Never whole while apart he was relieved as they became one again. "You have my thanks Siesta. You have been most helpful and kind with your generosity in allowing us to use this place. Is there some way I can repay this kindness?"

Beaming as she smiled looking over the knight in blue and white before her, "In that case, would you please help me take the cakes out to the dining hall? It's time for dessert." Siesta asked.

"Very well." Etenu replied as Siesta guided her to where the cakes were stacked. They would need to devise some way of storing his helm, carrying it everywhere was inconvenient, perhaps they could reshape it, she had observed that the mon-keigh preferred looking upon a face rather than a helm.

The bickering trio focused on a blond boy who would rival the imperium for such ham fisted attempts at diversion. That such a matter of the heart would be played with so flippantly disgusted them, though it was not his business to involve themself in the rituals of this world. A discarded set of envelopes hit her foot. Best to return them should they be wanted. "Boy, you discarded these." Holding out to the blond the stack of letters.

The resounding smack that rang through the hall hung in the air. The boy named Guiche was struck to the floor by the two girls who were shouting accusations before stalking out of the hall.

"You there. I hope you are prepared." The blond accused, lifting himself off the floor. "Such attitude to a noble from a commoner such as yourself. You are simply asking for trouble." Primping himself as his green eyes wandered over the tall warrior in blue and white.

"Trouble abounds all fates. Yet of the heart, it is selfishness that is the cause." Etenu said as Siesta ran to their side.

"Etenu" She cried out in panic. "Hurry up and apologise. I told you didn't I? If you seriously anger a noble..."

She cut the panicked maid off placing a finger over the girls lips. "The child does not deserve an apology."

A tweak of anger crossed the blonds face. "Child. I shall have to teach you the proper etiquette for addressing a noble." Flicking a red rose into his hand.

Panic escalated on the young maids face. "You'll get killed. You'll get yourself killed." Siesta cried out, backing away and running from the hall.

"That's one clever maid. Of course she would leave knowing my power as a mage." Guiche swished, dramatically posing with each sentence. "But why are you so foolish. Must be because you're a low-level familiar summoned by Louise the Zero."

"Mon-keigh. You are all the same. Never knowing how to recognize your betters. Filthy vermin, a plague across the stars. You have never known the grace of the gods yet you think you are superior to the Eldar." They spoke. Etenu looked down upon the child, their monotone unchanged though her face betrayed the essence of war that bonded them together in the slightest of changes.

"What do you think you're doing? I heard all about this." Louise yelled, barging through the growing circle of spectators. The calm mask of her familiar had vanished, replaced with a menacing cold anger that her classmate had failed to observe. "Stop going around doing whatever you want without asking your masters permission." That her familiar didn't appear to recognise her scarred her. "Please apologise to Guiche." Her voice pleaded, she hated that it had come to this. She already wasn't respected by the students, now they knew she couldn't even command her familiar.

"The child is undeserving." He replied, without removing their eyes from the blond.

"There's no way you can win against a mage." Louise shouted. Drawing the gaze of her familiar, the rage that burned behind the eyes terrified her.

"My, oh my. Since even your master has personally come to save you. Why don't you obey and just apologise to me?" Guiche dismissively offered the familiar, watching as the familiar knelt before its master and ignored him completely.

"You will learn of the Eldar child." She said to the scared child that called itself their master. "You seek to restore your honour. So be it." He finished, silently veiling their face to complete her armour.

"Than a duel it is! At the Vestri Court!" Guiche announced. Turning on his heels and leaving the hall.

Louise was puzzled as the hall emptied around her. Trying to guess at what spurred her familiar on. Elsewhere two of the teachers watched with great interest, with no intent on stopping the upcoming fight.

Louise hurried to where her familiar and Guiche were to duel. Her argument against the duel dismissed by Kriche and Tabitha reminding her that commoners were fair game for duels. Her shout to her familiar only left other students further questioning her abilities.

"Choose your weapon." Etenu stated, watching the child full of confidence draw the rose he carried around.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I Guiche de Gramont, and this commoner servant here will begin our duel." Guiche announced, drawing applause from the crowd that he played to.

Watching her familiar almost uninterested in the duel Louise began to question what it was planning. Surely the confidence he had shown was not for no reason, so why had it not drawn its sword.

As the first rose petal hit the ground, transforming into a feminine golem of armour that equalled his opponents' height Guiche smiled with confidence. "My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. Your opponent shall be this Valkyrie." He announced to the protest of Louise. His opponent however didn't even flinch.

As the golem charged he wandered if his opponent was frozen with fear, unmoving from his spot across the field. Rightly so, this commoner would learn not to challenge a noble again.

Louise held her breath as the Valkyrie closed on her familiar, she watched as the golem drew back its arm to strike. A flash of movement and her familiar stood with its sword drawn, the Valkyrie cut to pieces as the fragments scattered around him. It stood there, sword drawn, pointing at Guiche as she spotted what had diverted its interest. Her familiars' left hand was glowing with the runes that bound it.

The audience stood shocked, the familiar in blue and white armour had completely destroyed the golem. It began striking out at nothing with the sword, impossibly fast for someone who was not a mage. A sharp crack shocked everyone as the sword came to rest levelled at Guiche again. A strange blue haze shimmered around the sword, as a stunned Guiche finally reacted, summoning a further eight of the Valkyrie.

Louise watched in silence as her familiar took off from its spot. She had seen people move fast, but no commoner should have been able to move that fast. Four of the golems were shattered in seconds, the golems crumbling into pieces as her familiar passed with multiple sword strokes carving apart the metal. Into the melee her familiar passed, standing before Guiche the golem that had moved to protect him pierced through the chest. A circular flash cut each of the remaining Valkyrie in half as the shimmering blade came to rest before Guiche. The young mage looking straight down the blade that had cleaved his golems into pieces.

"Concede." Etenu ordered. She had enough to consider without the ramifications of killing the child.

Collapsing to the ground with the sword remaining directly before his eyes Guiche saw he had no choice. "I...I yield." He reluctantly conceded. Whatever this familiar was, it was not common in the slightest.

With a lighting movement the sword was away and they turned to leave, moving through the crowd to contemplate what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and any reviews, questions or wild accusations are appreciated. If you don't like the story I only blame myself... when someone else can't be thought of.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The show must go on. So here is another chapter._

_To those who I have not replied to, you have my thanks and I have things to consider moving on. So you understand why I won't be acting on your concerns immediately just know I wrote 17.5K before posting anything here and given how I've done some of the writing I really don't want to rewrite through that. I only have used the anime series as a guide as it has been the most acessable, while using the manga as a guide for a lot. _

_I'll try to address your concerns as I write the next sections and as I do not want to give away too much before it is written, anyone who wish to ask me questions, please review and I will attempt to reply with a PM if possible._

_Thank you all who have reviewed previously and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: all characters and I.P belonging to Games Workshop and the Familiar of Zero series are owned by their copyright owners. This is a fan work and is to be considered as such._

_Hope you enjoy_

* * *

><p>Throwing open the door Louise came to a stop in her door frame having come from dealing with the outcome of the duel. Her room reorganised by her familiar that was currently balancing in the middle of the cleared space on his fingers in a curved arch with his feet folded over his head. Carefully laid out on her bed were parts of her familiars armour and equipment, strange disks and flasks that he carried on a belt along with the backpack and standard it carried around. The sword that had destroyed the golems so quickly was partnered with the funny tube it carried on its left arm, she had never seen what it was for, but for her familiar to consider it like his sword she knew it must have been dangerous.<p>

Watching as she crept around where her familiar balanced she spotted the helm it wore resting on her table. Her familiar suddenly moved, legs flicking over as it became perfectly perpendicular with the ground, his right arms reaching out for nothing as he appeared to float on the hidden arm. She realised the space her familiar required for this exercise as he slowly rotated clockwise, his feet just missing the walls and her bed as he moved. His right leg slowly split from his left, making a perfect right angle between the pointing legs then turning and shifting underneath his chest to point straight out next to his head.

Turning her attention to the assorted equipment laid out on her bed the strange object that rested next to the sword fascinated her. Beautifully crafted and strangely light for what appeared to be a dark metal yet serve no function, it looked nothing like the guns she had seen as there was no hammer or barrel for the shot to exit, only a thin slit along the front of the tube. Her familiar placed its right foot on the ground and began shifting onto the foot, lifting itself before swinging its left foot to the floor and standing up.

"Just what is this?" Louise asked, holding out the strange tube that came off her familiars arm.

"The storm of blades." He replied, walking to where the child sat holding the weapon. "What does this mark do?" Holding out their left arm where the runes were inscribed, as though they burnt straight through the gauntlet and onto the pale skin.

"I don't know. They're familiar runes, marking you as my familiar." Louise dismissed as she continued to look at the strange tube, its curved sides flaring out before the more rounded and curved body with a strange stubby handle sticking out the side of the smooth and rune covered body. "I need to know, how did you do that? When fighting Guiche. You won so quickly."

"I am an Exarch of the first Pheonix Lord Asuramen." They replied, beginning to inspect each piece of his equipment. Carefully checking their sword for imperfections that may have come from the fight. Satisfied she sheathed the sword, putting it down and holding out their hand before the child that remained entranced with the storm of blades.

Looking from the weapon, to the hand and then her familiar she could see what it expected. Not even asking, it expected her to hand over the tube. "Ask nicely." She ordered, pulling the dark metal tube away she felt the rush as her familiar snatched the thing from her hands. "Would it kill you to at least be polite? I'm your master; you cannot just snatch things from me." Louise shouted to her indifferent familiar that had finished with the tube and placed it beside the sword and begun looking at the cloth that hung from his belt. "Stop ignoring me." She screamed, lifting her wand to point at her familiar.

Disarming the child and throwing the piece of wood onto the bed he continued inspecting the cloth, they were satisfied and began inspecting the other components of their equipment. "Only ever fall for a trap once." She stated to the child that scrambled across the bed for her piece of wood.

Grabbing her wand and rolling across the bed she stood on the far side away from her familiar, pointing her wand at the unnaturally calm familiar who ignored her commands and refused to even recognise her. "You ungrateful, useless dog. How dare you treat your master this way! Just because you fought Guiche and won does not mean you can treat me like this. If I have to teach you respect the hard way then so be it!" Louise screamed at her familiar that had vanished. An imposing shadow loomed behind her, turning to face her familiar, her right arm holding her wand was caught in an iron grip, lifting her off the floor as the second pale hand wrapped around her throat.

"While we are bound to your service, I am nobodies slave. We will act as your guardian and helper, but that does not allow you to assault me should we infringe upon your sensibilities." Etenu said calmly, removing the piece of wood from the child and setting her down on the bed. "Our self is mine alone, you have no right to separate us." Keeping the wand and returning to the duty of inspecting his equipment.

Rubbing her wrist where her familiar had lifted her from her feet, then her throat where the powerful hand had limited her breath she was in shock. She was helpless before the powerful creature she had summoned, quietly getting off the bed and leaving the room she closed the door and collapsed wiping away tears that ran down her face.

* * *

><p>Outside and away from the demon she had summoned she felt no better. Slumped over a table covered with food she refused to eat. She didn't deserve it, she was no mage, no noble. She couldn't even command the familiar she had summoned. How was she going to rid herself of the monster she had summoned. Looking at a cake she reached to pick it up her right hand ached as she tried to flex her fingers. The bruising where the gloves crushed her wrist starting to show she pulled back her hand and hid her wrist. What would the others think Louise bemoaned, refusing to start crying again.<p>

Spotting the pink haired girl surrounded with food and sulking in the fading light Kriche approached quietly. An almost imperceptible sob slipped through the girls folded arms. Looking to one of the servants they gave a confused shrug, not wanting to approach the young noble though spotting her distress.

"Louise, you alright?" Kriche asked cautiously as she sat down next to the short girl. A dismissive mumble trying to send her away as she watched her shift slightly. "What happened Louise?" Kriche probed, lifting the hair away so she could see some of the young girl. Her arms buried her face but the side of her neck was clear to see. A large bruise that stretched down her neck. "Louise, who did this?" Kriche ordered quietly as she traced over the distinctive mark, trying to minimise the attention she drew despite everyone watching them as she covered the bruise.

Lifting her head up she spotted the red and blue pair of Kriche and Tabitha. Tabitha almost a ghost most of the time as she followed Kriche. Tabithas' hand slid underneath her hair, she felt the bruising disappear before the blue haired quiet girl held her right hand, easing the wound. "Etenu?" Tabitha asked to which Louise could only nod.

"Louise I'm so sorry. What happened?" Looking around, she lifted the smaller girl to her feet and guided her away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>As Louise told them what happened the trio started moving with purpose towards Louises room. Opening the door quietly they spotted the culprit covered in a long hooded robe sitting on the floor with one of the maids before an open book. His armour components neatly placed in a corner apart from the chest piece. "Our thanks Siesta. You have been most helpful." Etenu said, placing his hand behind her head and placing his forehead against hers for a moment. "Miss Valliere, Gallia and Zerbst are here. May we continue this some other time?" They watched as the maid smiled before spotting them and the anger that Kriche moved with, flicking for the maid to leave she did so in a hurry. Quickly grabbing the book and running out the door.<p>

"What did you do to Louise?" Kriche accused slamming the door shut.

Twirling to stand and face the trio she spotted the scared and crying child they were bound to protect. "If you hurt Miss Valliere I will be forced into action." Etenu stated, throwing her arms through the slit on the robe Siesta had provided.

"Us, you think we'd hurt Louise." Kriche countered, offended by the pale familiar that stood ready to attack. Its body bound in muscle, yet too thin for its height, the blue chest armour and skin suit striking against its almost white skin while the robe hung like a cape from his shoulders.

"Then who is to blame?" Etenu asked lowering his guard and letting the robe fold together.

"You are." Kriche accused, pointing her wand at Etenu as he became disinterested in the conversation. "You tried to strangle her."

"Self defence." She said, moving to the window. "We are not bound to defend you."

The familiar just stood there looking out the window, the arrogance of the creature to dismiss them so quickly. She was tempted to send it flying out the window. "Why you..." her hand was stayed by a gently movement. "Tabitha." Kriche asked, watching her friend walk up to the green haired familiar.

"Please sit." Offering to the small table with two chairs that had returned to its original position just like the other pieced of furniture within the room.

Watching as her familiar calmly took a seat opposite Tabitha Louise watched as the two spoke quietly while Kriche became more interested in the strange stillness that the two exhibited as they spoke. For a perplexing moment they simultaneously looked at her with the same blank stare before turning back to continue talking. She desperately wanted to walk over and listen to what they were talking about but her feet remained glued to the spot. She found herself being pulled away by Kriche, she struggled to fight against it but she reluctantly followed away from her room.

* * *

><p>Despite Kriches' attempts to cheer her up she was still upset and starting to resent her beautiful classmate. Not only didn't she have the same problems but her familiar was a docile salamander that was more than happy to do what its master asked. Tabitha even more as her familiar was a wind dragon that was smart enough to know about Kriche and Tabithas' friendship and come over when asked nicely if only for a moment before flying off to find its master. Everyone had better familiars then the monster she has summoned.<p>

"Tabitha." Kriche exclaimed as her friend approached them in the main dining hall that had been returned to full service despite this mornings incident. Despite not returning the hug or changing her expression in the slightest she seemed to share her friends' joy.

"He wishes to talk to you." Tabitha said after Kriche released her to approach Louise. "Be patient and polite. He will return the courtesy." She said quietly.

"Can we trust him?" Kriche asked urgently, not wanting another fight to break out. Tabitha only nodded, taking her leave and heading for her room as the last of the twilight faded from the sky.

"Louise?" Kriche probed the upset girl. "I'll come with you if you want."

Getting to her feet Louise looked to her feet then straightened up. "I'll be alright." She would confront her familiar.

Standing outside her door she steeled herself and opened the door. Her familiar sat at the table, her wand lying on the table as he sat there looking at her. A million thing seemed to be crossing though her familiars mind but it was hard to tell when the mask he wore for a face never change.

"Miss Valliere. There are things we must discuss." He said, pointing to the chair opposite.

Reluctantly taking a seat opposite her familiar she was reminded again how tall he was as he towered over her despite the lack of armour.

"We have discussed with Tabitha, at her insistence, I apologise for our actions before."Etenu said and waited.

Louise was confused as to what she was supposed to do. The way her familiar said sorry made it hard to take seriously when he used the same tone to threaten her. He now sat before her waiting for her to do something. "Okay." Louise replied, calmly picking up her wand from the table and heading to her bed leaving her familiar sitting at the table as she changed to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I think I got most of that right. Anything wrong I blame on the computer gremlins, cursed little things retracting everything I say.<em>

_My thanks to any reviewers in advance. _

_Thanks and hope you enjoyed_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, good day, good evening and good night. However it is where ever you are._

_On with the show. _

_Disclaimer: all characters and I.P belonging to Games Workshop and the Familiar of Zero series are owned by their copyright owners. This is a fan work and is to be considered as such. _

_Enjoy _

* * *

><p>As Louise wandered through the town she pondered the recent days, after his talk with Tabitha and their brief discussion her familiar had not said a word to her. He continued to see that maid Siesta, occasionally was seen talking to Tabitha, even Kriche was talking to him but he hadn't said a word to her. Looking over her shoulder at the robe that he now wore, his helmet remained within her room along with the banner he wore from his backpack. An imposing vision to behold, the massive grey robe occasion flicking open with flashes of blue and white. He followed her from a distance, never too close but considering the speed he showed at the tournament, easily within reach. Just what was he up too Louise pondered as she examined the crafts. Nothing jumped out for the stall which was disappointing; it was her best chance to distract herself from her problem familiar. She found herself lazily walking in and out of shops, her familiar entering occasionally to observe what she was doing and intimidating the shop owner despite the hood that covered his head.<p>

Looking around she found herself in completely the wrong shop, she was in the wrong district. The armourer was not a place she wanted to be right now. Hoping to leave without a fuss she looked around the walls that were lined with swords, beautifully crafted weapons but her familiar had a sword and she did not need to give him another weapon.

"Hey shortie, you're looking in the wrong section. Couldn't handle the likes of us." A voice cried in her head, snapping Louise out of her daze to look around the room. A confused look troubled her face as the shopkeeper spotted her confusion.

"Ignore the useless thing." The plump shopkeeper said, glaring at the barrel full of old long swords.

"What, she'd be better off with a knife, maybe a short sword. Poor thing probably couldn't lift a real sword." The voice continued, its dismissive tone rubbing her the wrong way, she wouldn't take this.

"Show yourself." Louise shouted, glaring at the barrel, her familiar swiftly through the door and looking around the room reacting to her anger.

"Ah, good sir, you look like the kind of gentleman who could use a nice sword." The shop keeper announced, spotting the large frame of the man cloaked in grey. Disappearing for a moment he returned, "Here y'are, one of the finest swords made. This here was forged by the famous Germaniun alchemist Lord Spee. It'll cut through iron like butter." He announced trying to draw the mans attention while an other-worldly singing voice filled the shop.

Louise wandered what was going on, as she watched her familiar take off his hood, the shop keeper shocked by the hooded strangers reveal as an elf. She was bewildered as her familiar replied in the same lofting singing voice, a singing voice unmatched in complexity as she listened to the strange harmonics while her familiar approached the barrel and pulling it aside. Wedged between the barrel and the wall, a dull and faded marbled pattern ran along the massive blade that was easily a hands width across. The double handed weapon was easily six foot tall and inlayed with the same strange jewels as her familiar along the hilt. Placing the point of the blade against the floor her familiar knelt before it and rested his head against blade as though praying before a battle.

"What do you expect for this?" Her familiar asked looking to the shop keeper, who was still visibly scared of the elf before him, how holding the massive sword he could never rid himself of. "One hundred...wait no, fifty. Final offer." The shopkeeper offered, spotting through the robe the mass of blue armour the elf wore. Standing and placing the massive blade over his shoulder her familiar tuned to leave, "Miss Valliere. Please complete the exchange." Leaving her alone in the store with a confused, angry and expectant merchant.

Running after her familiar that was waiting along the market in a square she was furious, she had come here for herself and was now fifty gold shorter thanks to her monster. "Just what was that about? You don't need another weapon and you don't give me orders." Louise shouted despite the crowd, her familiar as always was engrossed in other things.

"Listen child, I'm willing to help you out but shouting isn't a good idea." The voice in her head said with an irreverent spark.

Louise looked around for who could have said that, it had to be the sword but that shouldn't have been possible. "Just what are you?"

"I am the legendary blade Derflinger. I will tell you more in time." The strange warmth present in the voice was reassuring. "Don't worry your pretty little head, everything will turn out alright." The sword teased.

* * *

><p>Louise watched from across the courtyard, her familiar moving the massive blade at speed. He had not spoken since forcing her to buy the thing and spent every moment since they returned to the academy working the blade. Meticulously honing the blade and polishing it over night to a mirror shine. She had to admit that the sword was beautiful; runic carvings along the dark marbled blade were unfathomable though they were along an insert of a similar sword piercing a crescent moon. The strange shimmer it gave off as it moved was unlike the one of her familiars sword, this was different. It darkened the world around it as it moved as though casting as shadow to veil itself.<p>

It was strange to watch her familiar now that their talking since the fight was barely a sentence, he would occasionally be present when she woke up and went to sleep but he was often elsewhere, in the library, talking with some of the commoners or training outside as he was now. The massive two handed sword moved effortlessly in his hands cleaving through imaginary targets as he shifted around the courtyard. The young blond Montmorency approached the table, her long curled hair hiding her face as she watched Etenu. A bouquet of roses appeared on the table with Gouche kneeling behind them.

"Louise. Could you please pass them on?" The boy asked as he knelt beside the table as he asked the pink haired girl.

"Haa, to who?" Louise asked, her broken confusion as she looked at the blushing boy.

Montmorency turned to face the table, a sly smile across her lips as she looked from Guiche to Louise. "Looks like he's taken a liking to your familiar" Guiches protests falling on deaf ears as she smiled and continued. "Even though he's a noble. He seems to feel a sense of "friendship" in that commoner familiar. Isn't it perfect sense they don't have any friends?"

Louise was almost pained to point out that she was not the person to ask, but held herself back, perhaps she could use this to break the silence that grew between her and her familiar. Looking back to where he was training she found he had disappeared again.

* * *

><p>She had wandered the halls of the academy, trying to find her familiar to no avail. He had been in the library reading a book. He had eaten with the other servants. He had been seen in almost every part of the academy yet was currently nowhere. Returning to her room Louise threw the flowers on the table and slumped onto her bed. Her familiar was so much trouble. The shrine her familiar had built with his helm and standard remained untouched, the large robe neatly folded and resting underneath his helm on top of a small chest he had appropriated from some part of the academy.<p>

Deciding that she would find him tomorrow Louise crossed to the window her familiar always kept open. Pulling closed the window she spotted her familiar in the gloom of the moonlight, talking with Kriche and Tabitha in the courtyard. Kriche sidling up to her familiar as she placed a package in his arms.

Rushing down the stairs and out into the courtyard Louise found her familiar crouching before Kriche as she placed a cape around his neck, fasting it with simple plane buckle. As she approached she watched as Kriche directed her familiar, watching him stand and then turn on the spot, the flowing green cape twirling around him. "You have my appreciation for this fine gift." Louise heard and it burnt. That her familiar thanked others and not her. That he listened to others and not her. That he followed orders from others and not her.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my familiar? He's my familiar and you have no right trying to take him away from me!"

"Oh really. Tristain's women are all so short fused and hysterical with nothing but inflated pride!"

"That's got nothing to do with this! I don't want to hear that from a Germanian Hussy!"

"What did you say?" Kriche looked offended, "All I did was get Etenu a cape. So I'm seeing if it fits!"

"He's already got a cape. He doesn't need any more."

"That ugly thing just won't do around the academy."

The two continued bickering which confused them. She had learnt much of the world and its nature, history and the races that inhabited the world but the species confused them as much as the Imperium. Petty squabbles and useless bickering over trivial details, he had overheard two mon-keigh of the Imperium arguing like these ones over the nature of a mark on the parchment that informed various sector agencies of the truce between them and the designation of a maiden world for preservation. Refocusing of the present bickering the two children were arguing around about them, the cloak did suit her though. The colour was almost a perfect match, for their home, though he considered the fabric impractical. Such was the way of things here, they could not expect these creatures to match the far superior fabrics of the craft paths. She would need to find one of the creatures who knew the appropriate path to embroider their craftworld insignia upon the cloth, perhaps one or two blessings along the fabric as the warding runes that adorned his armour they felt provided protection here. Though without a proper path the inscribe the runes she would need to ask one of the more senior magicians, they did not like the word he was starting to use a lot, to inform them of the power of runes. Perhaps the maid Siesta could direct her to a properly qualified creature of the fabric path.

That would involve money. Money they did not have. How was he expected to acquire this money? When they needed equipment and materials from the other paths she asked for what they required from the path and it was delivered to him. Books they had read spoke of jobs, but what could she do, their path was set and the creature here expected monetary exchange for services from their paths. Which didn't explain why the others did things for him without expecting this exchange. They never asked for money and they provided no service in return. More things for her to learn. Both Kriche and Miss Valliere were looking at them, their conversation had spiralled in on him, asking for them to state her allegiance to one or the other. They sought neither of them dead, so what was he to make of that. "We consider you both to be companions of regard and value the contribution both of you have made to my ongoing existence here." They stated, which didn't appear to improve the opinion of the two children. In the back of his mind they heard Derflinger laughing.

Watching her angry friends and not wanting to see them hurt as Etenu backed away and reached for his sword she spoke up. "Contest."

"Yes, a contest. Hang..." Looking to Etenu as his had rested on the hilt of his sheathed sword Louise stepped back, memories of their last exchange still fresh. "a rope from the tower."

Watching as the contest arose she pondered what their silent observer was doing. Veiled in magic they could not properly observe the watcher but he knew they now knew they had spotted them. The observer appeared uncomfortable to have been spotted in the veils of darkness and moonlight though they did not run or flee from their position. The simple game was to cut the dangling rope, a quick snap with her left hand and she was tracking the target, with no wind were they competing it would be already over. But he was not, so they returned to observing the proceedings. Miss Valliere took first turn, thundering the side of the building with a large explosion that cracked the sides of the building. Impressive had she not missed the rope which Kriche cut with ease. Their observer was gone, and Kriche looked to be enjoying her victory as a large shadow loomed and the earth began shaking. A titanic creature formed from the rock of the earth loomed over the group then moved, hammering on the side where the cracks had formed and breaking through the wall. The cloaked figure now stood on the shoulder of the titanic creature, crying out to the party to thank them and about a staff of destruction.

Standing from where she had sheltered both of the competing girls they encountered the barrier that Tabitha had erected. For such a short and demure creature she was more proficient with magic then many he and encountered so far. Though the barrier protected the party from the falling rubble that cracked around them it prevented them from engaging the figure that was quickly leaving into the forest. As the shell dispersed her arm came too, targeting the thief was no problem but they had moved beyond their weapons range. Had they an Outcast or Scorpion team at the ready he would let them follow the thief and eliminate them, but they were not the path required for this hunt so she lowered their arm.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and any reviews, questions or completely off topic rants are appreciated. If I can't blame society, my parents or the government I can only blame myself. And that isn't going to happen.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. _


End file.
